You're Never Alone In A Family Filled With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Akela teaches his daughter Winter this on a cold, snowy day.


**A story that I just had to do. Winter and Akela belong to neomoon585, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, and I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **You're Never Alone In A Family Filled With Love**

Rachel came home and had just hung up her coat when she turned around and bumped into Whampire. "Oh!" she let out a startled yelp. "Sorry, bro."

He chuckled. "It's fine," he said. "By the way, is it still snowing out?"

She nodded. "I saw Akela and Winter out there. They're having a blast," she said. "What about the others?"

Whampire pointed to the living room where the rest of the family was all bundled up in blankets and a warm fire was in the fireplace. Rachel smiled. "That actually looks like a good idea," she said as she and the Vladat joined their fiancées in the living room.

Outside, Winter was giggling as she jumped into the snow piles and Akela was playfully chasing her, tickling her when he caught her and she would squirm away laughing as they kept playing in the snow.

"Daddy, is our home planet like this?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Will we go see it sometime?" she asked.

Akela gave her a sad look. "I don't know," he said.

Winter went up to her father and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, I feel kind of alone, being the only one of my kind besides you, Uncle Big Chill, and Uncle Ultimate Big Chill," she said. "Do you ever feel that way?"

Akela held his daughter in a hug. "Many times," he said. "But, there is one thing your aunt Rachel has taught me, along with the rest of our family."

"What's that?" asked the curious child.

"Rachel told me that you're never alone in a family filled with love," he said. "I've watched her with your cousins and her sisters, and have seen she loves them all, even though they are all not related to her, with the exception of your aunt Sasha."

"I love Aunt Rachel too," said Winter. "But how can family help you not feel alone when you're the only one of your kind?"

Akela smiled at how intuitive his daughter was. "Well, let me try explaining it this way," he said. "How did you feel when you had that nightmare the other night and flew into your uncle Whampire's room in your panic to look for me?"

"I felt scared from it," said Winter. "But I felt safe too when Uncle Whampire hugged me."

"Did you feel alone?"

Winter shook her head. "Because I wasn't," she said.

Akela shook his head. "I mean inside," he said. "Did you feel alone or abandoned on the inside?"

The little Necrofriggian thought about it. "No," she said. "I felt…loved."

Akela nodded. "Because your uncle Whampire loves you, just as all your uncles do," he said. "Even your aunts and cousins love you very much."

Winter hugged her father. "Daddy, you love me very much too, right?" she asked.

"Always," he said, hugging her. "When love fills a family, then you're never alone, even if you are the only one of your species."

The small alien then looked thoughtful. "Aunt Rachel once told me that the person inside someone is most important and if we love ourselves, then we'll always be confident," she said. "Is that true?"

"I believe so," said Akela. "I think she said that was something her mother told her once."

Feeling more reassured now that her daddy backed up what her aunt had said, Winter hugged him and then flew down into the snow and made a snowball. Akela watched her set it aside and scoop up some more snow and toss it at him. "Hey!" he said in a playful tone, making her giggle and throw her snowball at him, which hit his arm. "Alright, you just asked for a big tickle torture, young lady."

Winter let out a squeal and flew away with her father right behind her. She giggled and raced inside, landing on Rachel's shoulder close to her neck, making the young woman give a half-shout, half-shriek at that and jump up in alarm before she gently caught Winter in her arms. "Oh, honey," she said. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Auntie," said Winter.

Rachel sat down next to Rook and they covered Winter with a blanket before Rook placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders and the warm fur on his arm warmed up her neck from the surprise cold attack from when Winter had landed on her shoulder. Akela then came in and Winter squealed, hiding under the blanket, but Akela phased through the blanket, making sure to not accidently freeze Rachel and Rook while he was looking for his daughter. Winter had gone intangible too and came out a moment later, thinking she was safe.

Until she was suddenly grabbed from behind by her father and she squealed in surprise before her squeal became giggles as she then surprised her father by flying at him, making him stumble back a bit in surprise and making the others chuckle in amusement before they saw Akela hold his daughter in a hug and begin tickling her. Winter giggled and laughed, which made the others smile and some chuckled before the aliens who had adopted children began tickling them, which caused a huge ruckus as the children tried to escape and ran to their mothers or aunts for protection, but that only got more people involved in the tickle fight and the laughter that filled the room practically shook the walls.

Akela, who had given his daughter a break from the tickle torture, held her in his arms as they watched the tickle fight in the living room and Winter giggled a little. "Daddy, I'm glad to be a part of this family," she said.

"Me too, little one," he said as everyone settled down again and he went in to join them and sat down with Winter snuggled up on his shoulder and she fell asleep, making the others smile at that. Akela smiled as he held his daughter lovingly in his arms. "And I'm lucky to be a father to a wonderful daughter like you," he whispered to her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
